Une soirée sous la pluie
by Charline5377
Summary: Bonjour tout le monde voici mon premier OS sur la série Blacklist c'est juste une idée qui m'est passée par la tête n'hésitez pas à cliquer pour en savoir plus :)


POV red

Actuellement en route pour le parc, je regarde par la fenêtre la pluie glisser et tomber lourdement sur la voiture. Dembe, comme toujours, ne parle pas, concentré sur la route et d'un calme olympien. Ce silence lourd dans la voiture me plonge dans mes pensées et mes réflexions. Je suis légèrement inquiet même si, comme toujours, je ne laisse rien paraître. Oui, c'est vrai, je suis soucieux de savoir pourquoi je me rends en cet instant, là, où elle me l'a demandé. Se serait-il passé quelque chose avec lui? Aurait-elle de nouvelles infos à me communiquer? Et surtout, pourquoi justement le parc alors que le temps est maussade? Je soupire et me rassoit un peu plus confortablement. Je ne devrais pas trop m'inquièter. Après tout, elle est forte, ou en tout cas, bien plus forte qu'elle ne le pense. J'étais occupé au téléphone avec une affaire très importante lorsque j'ai reçu son message qui disait simplement à quel endroit je devais me rendre. Je n'ai bien sûr pas hésité une seule seconde, j'ai mis fin à ma conversation téléphonique en promettant à mon interlocuteur que je le rappellerais dès que possible et j'ai attrapé ma veste et mon chapeau. Je lui avais promis que tout se passerait bien et que je ne laisserais rien de mal lui arriver. Je compte bien tenir ma promesse, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive.

Nous arrivons enfin sur place, à l'entrée du parc où bien sur les voitures sont interdites. Tout en réajustant mon chapeau, je sors de la voiture à l'instant même où Dembe m'ouvre la porte. Celui-ci me tend ostensiblement un parapluie que j'attrape et ouvre rapidement car la pluie ne cesse de tomber. Je fais un signe de tête à mon chauffeur et m'avance en balayant le parc du regard, à la recherche de Lizzie. Je marche durant deux minutes à peine avant de la trouver assise sur un banc, un sac à coté d'elle et trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle a le regard perdu dans la vide mais je peux y lire de la tristesse. C'est une énorme différence entre elle et moi. Contrairement à moi, elle laisse facilement passer beaucoup d'émotion par son visage. Elle a du mal à cacher ses expressions, ce qui font que je sais presque à chaque fois à quoi elle pense. Je prends place à ses cotés sans un mot en me collant à Lizzie, de sorte qu'elle soit aussi sous le parapluie... Même s'il était déjà trop tard vu son état. Je la regarde du coin de l'œil, attendant patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

Toujours le regard dans le vide, elle commence à me parler.

L: Merci d'être venu, je ne savais pas quoi faire…

R: … Vous m'avez demandé de venir, je suis venu. Je vous l'avais promis. Que se passe-t-il?

L: Je ne voulais pas rester chez moi ce soir... Je ne voulais pas rester avec lui… J'en ai assez, c'est trop dur! Je ne supporte plus qu'il me parle, qu'il me touche ou qu'il me regarde. Il m'a menti depuis tout ce temps… Je ne sais pas qui il est, je ne suis même plus certaine de savoir qui je suis… J'ai l'impression que ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge, que tout le monde me surveille… Vous y compris.

R: Croyez moi, c'est pour votre bien que je vous surveillais.

Elle se raidit à la fin de ma phrase et se tourna alors vers moi.

L: Pour mon bien? Vous voulez me protéger, c'est ça? Mais de quoi? Ou de qui?

R: Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

L: J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir! Je nage dans la confusion depuis que vous êtes entré dans ma vie! Dites-moi la vérité.

R: Comme je vous le disais, vous le saurez bien assez tôt. De toute façon, je ne peux pas vous forcer à me croire… Dites-moi, comment avez-vous justifié votre absence de ce soir?

Elle est sur le nerfs, je le vois bien. Mais je ne peux pas encore tout lui raconter. Je ne peux pas non plus tout lui dire, ça la mettrait en danger. Je ne veux plus qu'une chose pareille arrive. Elle essuie une larme dissimulée par toute cette pluie qui nous tombe dessus et regarde à nouveau droit devant elle.

L: Je lui ai dit que j'avais reçu un appel de Cooper et que je devais retourner travailler. J'ai attrapé quelques affaires quand il était sous la douche et je suis sortie… J'ai besoin d'une soirée loin de lui. Je ne sais plus comment agir avec lui.

R: Vous devez continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, c'est important.

L: C'est facile à dire pour vous… Vous êtes aussi froid que de la glace, vous ne montrez quasiment jamais vos émotions… Lui, au contraire, me connaît, il sait que je lui cache quelque chose et que je lui ment, j'en suis sûre… Et ce n'est pas vous qui êtes pris de nausée à chaque fois qu'il me touche.

R: Cela ne me plait pas du tout, figurez-vous,... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se paie un jour où l'autre.

L: J'aimerais voir ce jour arriver.

R: Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit en quoi je peux vous êtes utile?

L: J'ai pensé aller à l'hôtel pour la nuit mais je me suis aussitôt dit qu'il pouvait me surveiller et risquer ainsi de découvrir que je lui ai menti. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez m'aider à trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne sache pas où je suis.

Je souris intérieurement. Je suis content qu'elle ait pené à moi pour l'aider. Cela doit signifier qu'elle me fait tout de même confiance. Je la regarde et pose ma main sur les siennes, jointes. Elle semble surprise et me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

R: Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Vous allez dormir à la maison. Vous allez voir, la chambre d'amis est très joliment décorée.

L: Merci…

R: Allez, venez donc vous mettre au chaud sinon vous allez finir par tomber malade.

J'attrape le sac qu'elle a amené et l'invite à se lever et me suivre, ce qu'elle fait bien sur. Elle se lève et s'accroche à mon bras gauche avant d'emboiter le pas. A ce moment-là, un souvenir me revient subitement en mémoire.

**Flash back**

C'était un samedi soir, j'étais très en retard pour aller rechercher ma fille à son cours de danse classique. Il pleuvait fort comme ce soir, j'avais pris du retard à cause d'un homme qui n'avait pas voulu coopérer. Je me suis rendu compte que le temps était passé plus vite que je ne le pensais. J'avais donc laisser mon problème de coté pour vite prendre ma voiture et aller la rechercher. Quand je suis arrivé devant le théâtre, elle était assise là, sur les marches, sous la pluie, serrant son petit sac de sport contre elle. Je pouvais y voir dépasser la tête de son lapin en peluche. Je me suis garé en double file et je suis sorti en courant pour aller la chercher. En arrivant devant elle, j'ai découvert son petit visage triste et ses grands yeux noyés de larmes qui me fixaient.

L: Tu m'as oublié?

Je me suis assis à ces cotés et l'ai pris dans mes bras pour me faire pardonner.

R: Je suis désolé, ma chérie, j'avais beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

L: Tu avais dis que tu viendrais me voir danser…

R: Je suis vraiment désolé, je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Elle me fixe toujours de ses grand yeux larmoyants avant de venir se blottir contre moi.

L: Tu me le promets?

R: Promis, ma chérie. Si tu veux, samedi prochain, j'assisterai à ton cours du début à la fin, ça te dis?

La tristesse s'efface en un clin d'œil et elle m'offre à la place un immense sourire en essuyant ses larmes. Je prends ça pour un oui. Elle se redresse et viens me donner la main pour retourner à la voiture ensemble.

**Fin du flashback**

Cette situation me semble similaire, sauf qu'à cette époque, je ne savais pas encore le danger qu'elle risquait à cause de moi. Je l'ai compris bien plus tard, cette nuit où quelqu'un a mis le feu à notre maison par vengeance. Cette nuit-là, j'ai été contraint de renoncer à la chose la plus importante pour moi: la mettre à l'abri en espérant qu'un jour, elle comprendrait pourquoi je l'avais mise à l'écart de ma vie. J'espère toujours qu'elle le comprendra quand je me déciderais à lui dire la vérité.


End file.
